Fairy Tail: Kc
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Lucy is Kc only stronger I plan on a LucyxGrey read if you want to find out more! Rated T because I'm paranoid! My no own anything! My take on how it could have gone/go.


Hi

* * *

Town of Harujion.

''Excuse me sir a-are you ok?'' asked one of the train staff, to the boy who looked like he was going to be sick he had pink hair and eye's. His name was Natsu.

''Aye this hapin's all of the time.'' said a blue cat who's name was Happy.

''I-impossible I will never ride a train, ever again.'' Said Natsu he was in a blue jacket that showed his chest, white pant's that reached above his ankles, and a scaled scarf.

''If the info we got is right, Salamander should be in this town. Let's go!'' said Happy walking of the train.

''L-let me rest for a minuet.'' Natsu said trying not to barf.

''Okay... Ah.'' Happy said watching the train leave with Natsu. (HAHA It's better to watch that part it's funner.)

''!''

''It departed already...'' said Happy calmly.

* * *

In another part of town.

''There's only one magic shop in town?'' asked a girl calmly she had long purple hair, a black and dark purple top with the letter 'M' on it, and dark purple shorts, a sword on her left and a wipe on right hip and a staff on her back.

''Yes, this town is more prosperous in fishing then magic. Only less them 10% of the town are magi's, so this store it manly for wandering Magi's.'' said the shop keeper. The girl sighed.

''I think I have wasted my time.'' said the girl.

''Pleas done say that we have some new items!'' said the man.

''This colors magic it really-''

''I have it.'' Kc said eyeing the sword on the wall and the key on the purple pillow. ''I'd like this sword and this key as well as thus.'' Kc said putting all tree item's.

''That'll be 20000 jewels.'' said the man.

''Her's 2000 all of this is worth less then that.'' the girl said leaving.

The girl was walking a round when she saw a crowed.

''The famous magi Salamander is her!'' said one of the girl's, making the purple haired girl annoyed.

''A Fire magi hnn.'' said the girl.

* * *

With Natsu and Happy.

''I ended up riding the dame train two time's!'' Natsu said.

''Your really bad with transportation.'' said Happy.

''I'm hungry!'' Natsu said.

''WE have no money.'' Happy said.

''Hey, Happy when they said Salamander, they meant Igneel right?'' Natsu asked.

''Yup, I can only think of Igneel when I her of dragon fire.'' said Happy.

''That's what I thought too.'' said Natsu. ''I finally found him!''

''Aye!'' said Happy.

''!''

''Speak of the devil!'' said Natsu as they saw a large crowed saying Salamander a lot.

''Aye!'' said Happy.

* * *

With the purple haired girl.

'_This guy's using illegible magic!' _Purple haired girl thought. As a man with a cape said he was the Salamander.

''Igneel!'' came a voice.

''Who's this brat!'' said a girl as she was pushed out oh the way.

''Igneel!'' came the voice again._ 'How annoying this guy might be a fire magi but he's not Salamander.' _thought the purple haired girl. ''Igneel!'' yelled Natsu as he claimed under some girls. ''Who are you?'' Natsu said bored that he wasn't Igneel.

''May be you know me as Salamander.'' said the man. "!" ''Gone already!'' said the man in shock making the purple haired girl snicker.

''Hay your being rude!'' said a girl.

''She's right Salamander-sama is a grate magi!'' said an other making the purple haired girl get annoyed. They didn't even know what a grate magi is!

''Apologise top him.'' said yet another girl.

''That enof girls. He didn't really mean it!'' said the man the purple haired girl glared at him.

''Your so kind!'' said a girl.

''I'll give you my signicher, you can show it of to your friends!'' said the man.

''I don't want it!'' said Natsu flatly making purple haired girl snicker again.

''What are you get lost!'' yelled some girl's as the kicked him a good few feet. (Dame fan girl's are strong! How the her do famous people not snap and punch someone!?)

''It wasn't him!'' Natsu told Happy.

''I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. but I have some errands to run at the port. So pleas excuse me.'' said the man as blue fire came out of his hand and swirled to his feet, and mad him fly. ''Where having a party tonight on the ship. Pleas come.'' he said as he was leaving making every girl not the purple haired cheer.

''Yo thank's for that!'' said the girl, making Natsu and Happy look at her clueless.

* * *

In a restraint. Natsu and Happy where wolfing down there food.

''Your a nice person!'' said Natsu throw a full mouth.

''Yep yep.'' said Happy eating a fish.

''It all good your Natsu and Happy right? Just leave me some food.'' said the girl laughing. ''That guy back there was using a charm I was going to kick his ass when you too came.'' said the girl.

''I see.'' said Natsu.

''I'm a magi too if you didn't know. Tho I'm not a guild yet.'' said the purple haired girl. ''There are a lot of guild's but I want to be in Fairy Tail. Buy the way aren't you guy's looking for someone?'' asked the girl.

''Aye it's Igneel. I heard that a Salamander was coming to this town. So we came but it was the wrong person!'' said Natsu.

''This Igneel wouldn't be a human right?'' asked the girl.

''Igneel's a dragon.'' Natsu said.

''Cool but there's no way a dragon would be in a town. Don't tell me you just noticed.'' said the girl in addmusment. '' MY name's Kc I best be going.'' the girl now known as Kc said putting some money on the table.

''Thank you for the meal!'' Natsu and Happy said bowing there heads on the floor.

''Don't worry you helped me out..'' Said Kc.

''But I don't feel like I've helped you at all.'' said Natsu.

''Aye my ether.'' Said Happy.

''Oh ya!'' said Natsu putting his fist in his hand. ''I'll give you this!'' he said only for Kc to snap.

''No thanks!'' Kc said slapping it away.

* * *

In the park Kc was by her self reading a wizards magazine.

''Haha Fairy Tail's at it again. They destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other house's that belonged to the town's folk!'' Kc read laughing. ''I can't wait in till I get to Fairy Tail!''

''I see you want to join the guild Fairy Tail!'' said the man with a cape.

''What do you want jerk-off?'' Kc said.

''I would like you to come to the party.'' He said.

''I'll be there.'' Kc but what she didn't say was to destroy him and his ship. ''Oh and that little charm wont work on me.'' she added.

''I knew you where a magi!'' he said. ''I'll see you at the party.''

* * *

Later at night.

''I ate a lot!'' Natsu said to Happy.

''Aye!'' said Happy.

''!''

''Oh ya that Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if it's that one?'' said Happy only for Natsu to barf.

''I feel sick!'' Natsu said.

''Don't get motion sickness just buy imagining it!'' Happy said.

''Look, look that's the ship Salamander-sama is on~'' said a black haired girl next to them.

''Aww I wanted to go to the party too!'' said the other girl.

''Salamander?'' asked another.

''You don't know about him? He's a grate magi who's currently in town.'' said the black haired girl.

''I heard he's a magi from that famous Fairy Tail guild.'' said another.

''!''

''Fairy Tail...? Fairy Tail?'' Natsu said staring at the ship.

* * *

On the ship.

''Kc, huh? That's such a nice name.'' said the caped man.

''Thanks.'' Kc said half hearted.

''Let's toast with a glass of wine first.'' said the man only for Kc to smirk and trap him in a orb of water, he was in to much shock when Kc's hand had lightning sparking around it. Kc put said hand in the water and the electric shock knocked him out.

''This is a slave ship! Your boss won't be couscous anytime soon, so come out!'' Kc said as a group of men came out. Kc torched most of them. But there where a lot of them so she switched to ice magic. ''Ice make dragon!'' Kc said as an dragon of ice was made and freezes them only for more to come, but just then a crash sound from the roof, Natsu came down making a hole in the ship.

''!?''

''Hi Natsu, Happy what up?'' Kc said.

''Barf, no I can't take it!'' Natsu said making Kc and the men sweat drop.

''Lame!'' Kc said.

''Kc what are you doing?'' Happy asked.

''Well I was kicking slave trader ass in till you guy's got here!'' Kc said. ''Did you have wings before?''

''We'll talk about that 's get out of here.'' Happy said his tail around Kc.

''Happy just get me a little farther away from the ship.'' Kc said.

''Kc listen my transform is out.''Happy said just as his wings with a poof where gone. They fell in to the sea.

''It's okay!'' Kc said, taking a set of key's out. ''Open key of Aquarius!''

''A fish.''

''Hay Aquarius could you blast that ship back to shore?'' Kc asked.

''Tch. well since you asked I'll do it.'' Aquarius said.

''Thank's.'' Kc said as Aquarius started to turn fast and sent the ship, as well as Kc and Happy with it.

''Wha-what's going on!?''

''A ship stormed into port!''

''What hapined?'' asked the man with a cape waking up.

''What's with blasting me!?'' Kc asked a bit annoyed.

''My bad!'' Aquarius said.

''It's ok my position was right next to you.'' Kc said back to her normal calm.

''I don't get you? Why did you summon me you could have don't that with someone right next two you and they wouldn't have gotten cared away.'' Asked Aquarius.

''I just want you and the other's to get a real training in the field so if it impotent and i'm low on magic you guy'd can help.''Kc said making her nod.

''I get it it's like if your in a really tight pinch. Well don't call me for a wile. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend.'' Aquarius said.

''Ok buy have fun!'' Kc said smiling as she left back into her own world.

''We for got about Natsu inside!'' Happy said.

''Hay Natsu!'' Kc said opening the door but when she saw the caped man was awake. ''Oh your no sleeping anymore.'' Kc added annoyed.

''Are you a magi of Fairy Tail?'' Natsu asked.

''What about it?'' asked the man.

''Let me take a good look at your face.'' Natsu said. ''I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before!'' Kc sighed annoyed.

''You just figured it out?'' Kc asked. ''It obvious that he's not one!'' Kc added as Natsu took of his jacket and a tat of a fairy was on his right shoulder.

''What's that mark?''

''He's real Bora-san!''

''Idiot don't call me that!'' said Bora.

''Bora, Bora of prominence. He was banished from a magi guild called *Titan nose* years ago.'' Said Happy.

''I don't care if your a good person or a bad person. But I can't forgive you for using our name!'' said Natsu glaring.

''What ever your just a brat!'' Bora said sending fire at Natsu.

''Oi Happy is he going to be okay?'' Kc asked annoyed.

''He'll be fine!'' Happy said making Kc nod.

''What is it? Are you really a fire magi? I've never tasted such horrible flames!''Natsu said as everyone looked Kc wasn't surprised at he was looking for a Dragon.

''!''

''Thank's for the food.''Natsu said wiping his mouth.

''What is he!?'' yelled Bora and his buddy's shell shocked.

''Did he just eat the fire!?''

''Fire won't work on Natsu.'' said Happy.

''I've seen magic like that a few time's.'' Kc said bored.

''Now that i've eaten, I can feel my power! Here I come!'' Natsu said taking a deep breath full of fire.

''Can he be?'' Bora said going green.

''Bora-san! I've seen him before!''

''Huh!''

''Rosy hair and a scales-like scarf. No doubt about it he's the real.'' as Natsu blow a fire ball.

''Salamander.'' Kc said.

''Remember it well. This is Fairy Tails. Mage!'' Natsu said slamming Bora into the ground with a fist full of fire.

''It's Dragon slayer magic right?'' Kc asked.

''Aye. Igneel taught him.'' Happy said.

''...''

''Natsu your over doing it!'' Kc said annoyed.

''Aye!'' Happy said.

''What's all the ruckus!?''

''Oh the military's here.'' Kc said bored and she was yanked.

''Crap let run!'' Natsu said dragging Kc.

''Why?'' Kc asked running bodily.

''You want to join Fairy Tail right?'' Natsu said.

''Ya but I can run a lot faster if..'' Kc said picking up the speed so she was the one dragging him.

* * *

Hi


End file.
